A device is known that includes a first and a second rolling-element bearing. A bearing-attachment element or apparatus of the device exerts a force in an axial direction of the first bearing on an outer ring of the first bearing. A further bearing-attachment element of the device further exerts a force in an axial direction of the second bearing on an outer ring of the second bearing. The axial directions of the first and second bearings are usually parallel.